


[podfic] Sanction by Aroihkin

by mevipodfic (mevima)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Flogging, M/M, Sounding, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevipodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My reading of Sanction, by Aroihkin, as requested, and also because Tannusen Surana is amazingly hot. <3</p>
<p>Original summary: Tannusen takes Zevran even further in their games, stripping even more of Zevran's barriers from him with Zevran's trusting cooperation. But can Tannusen trust himself around that vulnerability?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Sanction by Aroihkin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharksgrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharksgrin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sanction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170431) by [Aroihkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroihkin/pseuds/Aroihkin). 



I always love doing podfic requests, especially _filthy_ podfic requests, and Tannusen has a special place in my heart. So enjoy him taking Zevran apart, and try not to cringe at my Antivan accent.

[Click here to listen/download.](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20Sanction%20by%20Aroihkin.mp3) (43.1MB, 47:10)

As always, comments and kudos are appreciated, and please let me know if anything's gone wrong!


End file.
